the_quindex_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dex
Dex was the water spirit participant in the second Quindex Game. Personality A silver tongued man who’s lies easily come to him as how one would breathe. He is sly by nature and skillfully deceitful when manipulating his words or outward demeanor, it being almost a given due to the job he has as an actor. Whenever interacting with others, Dex carries a sociable air about him. Though his disposition is laidback, there is an additional touch of civility and a sophisticated genteel to them. On the subject of nature or beauty though, one would find that Dex is undoubtedly enthralled by the pursuit of such. Said topic matters also appear to drive certain actions he takes. Appearance A half korean male with distinctively asianic features. He stands at 5’10” with a lean yet fit appearance, this being a result of his need to maintain such a physique as an obligation within his line of work. It is clear Dex does his best to live up to the expectations and polished image as he is meant to exemplify, especially when in reference to the beauty standards within the industry he originates from. Several strands of light brown hair rest in curls atop his head, stylized off center into a curtain cut. Said locks frequently fall into his vision. Whenever they do, Dex never makes any attempt to brush them aside unless necessary. Incidentally, and in regards to his sight, the man possesses a set of thin almond eyes. The irises are an intense shade of brown (to the point where one could call them black) and are complemented by straight angled brows. They easily crinkle to conform with the rest of his expression. In terms of his general looks, they are quite reminiscent to that of a K-pop idol’s, matching almost picture perfectly to the ideal and construct of it. He is often and easily mistaken as one too. From clear-fair skin to v-shaped jaws and slenderly appealing figure, Dex practically embodies the norm of it. This, surprisingly enough, was not the outcome of any cosmetic surgeries or excessive amounts of makeup. In fact, should he be questioned, the male claims to be against such attempts in beautifying one’s self, an all around advocator of one’s natural look being the most attractive. Concerning his attire and sense of fashion, it would be rather difficult to pinpoint a single style which Dex prefers. If anything, he’s more of a trend setter as well as a trend follower when it comes to such. There is, however, one article of accessory which can be pointed out as a key item to complete any signature looks of Dex’s. Said adornment happens to be shaded eye gold aviator sunglasses. More often than not, one would spot Dex with these atop his head or wearing them as normal. Additionally, both of his ears are pierced. He does not always wear earrings though, and such depends on his mien or the look he is shooting for. Alter-Spirit Personality Not a single aspect of his personality appears to shift with the night time occurence. The only oddity to be noted would be Dex’s general attitude of indifference towards the Alter-Spirit form and any acts of violence. Alter-Spirit Appearance Locks of black replaces the color of brown atop his head while his stare shifts into a penetrating yellow gaze. This is completed with slitted pupils. Furthermore, both hands gain a claw-esque structure to them, with dark scales running from the fingertips and gradually fading away as they near his olecranal region. In particular, the nails are pointed sharp. From Dex’s waistline and down, where his legs would typically exist, is a serpentine body of black reptilian scales (the same as ones along his hands) and a light underbelly. In spite of this drastic transformation, his movements have not been hindered in the slightest. The body even enables him to traverse faster by two-fold through large bodies of water and other liquid. In colder environments though, said reptilian body becomes a weakness of Dex’s. His body will shut down and lull him into hibernation, interrupting whatever activities he may be doing at the time. Alter-Spirit Abilities * Water Mimicry - The ability to transform one’s body into fluid. This can be a partial or whole transformation. * Hydroportation - The ability to teleport through water and reappear in another location where there is a plentiful amount of said element. Past History To Be Updated - Ames Other Theme Song: Ordeal of Love Voice Actor: John Michael Tatum * Dex is bilingual, capable of speaking english and korean. He’s also picked up some phrases from other languages while traveling. * The symbolism of his Alter-Spirit form stems from the term “snake” - someone who is treacherous or deceitful. His body being only half snake exemplifies this aspect of him but also shows that said acts of lies do not completely make up Dex’s entire persona. * He lacks much of an appetite when it comes to eating food, only eat the bare minimum as is necessary and recommended by his personal trainer and dietician. * It’s yogurt man. Category:Water Spirits Category:G2 Participants